


A Dream Proposition

by biblioTechnition



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: (in a dream), F/M, Kinky, RGRE, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblioTechnition/pseuds/biblioTechnition
Summary: It has come to Anon's attention that Princess Luna is going to be making a move tonight. His friends offer him condolences, but there's no one who will get in the way of a 1000 year dry spell ending. Anon is kind of a slut, so he doesn't mind.
Relationships: Anon/Luna
Kudos: 2





	A Dream Proposition

>"Anon I don't think you understand the severity of the situation. She's really in love with you."  
"Really?"  
>"Celestia says the song was twelve minutes of archaic euphemisms about riding a monkey, with a chorus about seeing him in her dreams."  
"That's ominous."  
> Twilight shakes her head, a grim look on her face  
> "What I'm saying, Anon, is be careful. Mares in Equestria weren't always the most, ah, respectful of their prospective mate's wishes."  
> Damn  
"I'm going to get raped?"  
> "No! Not necessarily, it's just..."  
> You give her a stern glare  
> Twilight ducks her head  
> "You might get raped. A little."

> The rest of the day, you can track the spread of the news by the amount of pitying glances you get  
> Gifts start piling up by your door  
> Fluttershy offers her shoulder to cry on for afterwards  
> Rarity...  
> "Anonymous, I hear you are to be a royal consort?"  
"Yes?"  
> Rarity chews her lip  
> "After you ah, make it, perhaps you could consider my services for your wedding? I would be ever so grateful."  
"Wedding?"  
> She looks at you with startled eyes  
> "Why of course! If she insists on a, hmmm, royal audience, you may demand a marriage and she is honor bound to accept. Darling, you have no idea how exciting it is, to see all those lovely romance novels play out in modern times."  
"You're getting off on this, aren't you?"  
> "Now now, there's no need to be crude."  
> You just give her a flat stare  
> Rarity pretends to inspect her hoof  
> "Privately, Anonymous. I am a lady, after all."

> Later, Rainbow Dash hits the ground and skids a bit before facing you  
> She grins and gives you a wink  
> "Anon, you gotta fuck the moon."  
"Fuck the moon?"  
> "Fuck the moon."  
> She stares at you for a long moment  
> Honestly, you don't get what the big deal is exactly  
"Yeah, sure."  
> Rainbow frowns  
> "That's not the voice of the stallion who's going to fuck the moon."  
> You roll your eyes, but Dash is a bro  
> You point dramatically at your junk with one hand, the other pointing at the sky  
"THIS IS THE DRILL THAT SHALL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!"  
> Dash laughs and flies away

> Pinkie Pie just leaves cupcakes everywhere with "sweet dreams" written in frosting

> Applejack hoofs you a mug of cider  
> "Anon, I'm gonna be straight with you here. If'n it weren't illegal, an' Luna didn't call dibs, ah'd take you marefully."  
> ...  
"That's...nice? Wait, if it's illegal, why isn't anyone stopping Luna?"  
> Appul shakes her head  
> "You go an' try to tell a mare with a thousand year dry spell not to jump the first colt as strikes her fancy. Add in she's the Princess of the Moon, an' let me tell you, you got all the condolences in the world, but ain't no one gonna stand 'tween you and a thousand years of piled up hankerin'."

> As night falls, you find yourself getting nervous  
> You've had a few flings with various ponies, but nothing serious  
> The difference in status is enough to make Jane Austen's panties wet  
> Not to mention her absurd power set  
> To be honest though, you are mostly hyped about having sex  
> You're kind of a slut  
> You lay awake in bed for hours  
> Eventually, you hear an irritated huff, and everything turns blue before fading to black

> The first hint that you are dreaming is that you are somehow in a palace on the moon  
> The second hint is Luna walking towards you with a sway in her step and jewels in her fur  
> "Rejoice, fair Anonymous, for I have chosen thee from the multitude of dreaming! This night I do offer thee wonders and pleasures beyond mortal comprehension, yea, even the beyond the realms of physical limitations!"  
"That sounds great. What did you have in mind?"  
> She draws close, her eyes half lidded   
> "Shouldst thou agree, ye shall be my consort, yea, the single soul privy to mine every feature. Come! Lay thy hands upon me, for it is given to thee to probe mine every orifice as thou wilt."  
> Luna abruptly turns around, her tail lifted and her legs braced apart  
"Don't mind if I do."  
> You rest your hands on her taut posterior  
> To be honest, it's a little small for your tastes, but a butt is a butt  
> You rub gentle circles on her cheeks, pulling them apart to catch glimpses of her winking marehood  
> Nice  
> You slide your hands along her side and she lifts a wing out of your way  
> You continue around to her neck, stroking her soft fur  
> Weirdly, you find her neck more of a turn on than her ass  
> You cup her blushing cheeks, and she can't seem to meet your eyes  
> Every orifice, hmmm?  
> You slip a finger into her mouth, and she lets out a little gasp  
> Then her tongue presses against it, licking and swirling around your digit  
> This time she does look you in the eyes, sultry and suggestive  
> You grin, and slide the rest of your hand into her mouth  
> Her eyes widen in surprise, and you take the opportunity to grip the slippery flesh of her tongue  
> She makes a grunt of confusion, and you smile  
"Just wanted to see how you'd react."  
> You take your hand out of her mouth and wipe it off on her neck  
> Luna steps back, as if seeing you for the first time  
> "Thou art unlike any of mine subjects. Art thou always this flippant?"  
> You shrug  
"Part of the fun is messing with the high and mighty. I also wanted to see how flexible you are about weird stuff. Apparently, not that flexible."  
> She glares at you  
> "I am no stranger to hoof-play, Anonymous. It is a common enough thing to kiss, suckle, and lick. Not to seize thy partner's tongue!"  
"Luna, that's pretty tame compared to the weird stuff I can get off to. If you can't handle that much, I'm not sure this could really work out between us."  
> You can almost see her contemplating her tongue  
> She takes a deep breath  
> "Thou mayest try again. Forsooth, I was merely surprised that thou wouldst go so far. Come, Anonymous, test again mine limits."  
> She opens her mouth wide, her tongue gently undulating, her eyes averted  
> So easily manipulated  
> This could be fun  
"Nah, I'm good."  
> She stares at you in consternation  
> Her jaw closes with a click  
> "Perhaps thou art unsatisfied with my posterior?"  
> What  
> She gives you a haughty look  
> "Dost thou wish to rut mine sister?"  
> Celestia appears in front of you, her tail lifted, marevag winking  
"Um,"  
> Luna comes to your side  
> "Is she not more pleasing than I?"  
> Celestia looks at you over her shoulder  
> "Fuck me, Anon."  
> What the hell is happening  
"Girls, girls, you're both pretty."  
> The mane six appear around you, also presenting themselves  
> Luna speaks into your ear  
> "In thy dreams, though mayest rut anypony of thy choosing. All I ask is that thou remain by my side in thy waking hours."  
> This is messed up  
> You like it  
> Still, you have to wonder  
"Very tempting. But I have to ask, why me? We only met the one time."  
> The other ponies vanish, and Luna settles down on a divan that wasn't there a moment ago  
> "Thou art... confident. Brazen. As this night bareth witness, ye are no respecter of position, nor power, neither are ye as submissive and shy as other males."  
> Huh  
> You suppose that makes you the equestrian male equivalent of a tomboy  
> Luna gazes down at her hooves  
> "Celestia hath always been the more feminine of the two of us. It is not given to me, to speak eloquent and flattering words to stir a stallion's heart. With thee, I thought that thou wouldst bridge the gap, to speak when I falter, and to move when I hesitate. Little did I know what words thou wouldst say, nor movements thou wouldst dare against propriety."  
> You look into her sad eyes  
> Hell, why not?  
> You step forward, cupping her face again in your hands  
> Luna stares at you, wary, weary, hopeful  
> You kiss her lips  
> Her eyes shoot wide open in surprise  
> You add a little tongue  
> She responds in kind, her breath quickening  
> It's nice, her hesitant but eager movements, her warm mouth  
> Finally you part, a grin on your face  
"You got yourself a consort."  
> Luna's face lights up  
> "Forsooth?"  
"Forsooth."  
> She prances around happily, glancing at you and grinning  
> Cute  
> Then she darts towards you and pecks you on the lips  
> "A coltfriend! A consort!"  
> She laughs joyfully, running circles around you in excitement  
> Yeah, you made the right choice  
> Finally she settles back onto the divan, glancing at your face, and your crotch  
"You know, it's funny. A lot of ponies expected me to get raped, but you've been remarkably well behaved."  
> Luna blushes  
> "I am not ignorant of the laws, Anonymous. E'en though I longed to mount thee from time to time, I would rather have thy cooperation. Twas a close thing, if I may speak with candor."  
> You shrug  
"I am surprisingly sexy."  
> "Indeed."  
> She shifts a little on the divan  
> "Whilst we are on the topic..."  
> Celestia appears facing you, laying on her stomach  
"What?"  
> Luna stares at you with fervent eyes  
> "Rape her mouth. And call her a dirty whore."  
> Huh  
"Really?"  
> A mischievous gleam shines in Luna's eyes  
> "If thou canst not withstand this mild perversion, that doth bode ill for thy suitability as my mate."  
"Fair enough."  
> You strip out of your clothes slowly, keeping an eye on Luna's hungry expression  
> You turn to Celestia, your cock hardening in your hand  
"Suck my cock, you dirty whore."  
> With that you thrust into her mouth  
> Her eyes widen as you grip her horn and her mane, roughly pushing your dick further into her mouth  
> She makes muffled noises of protest, but her mouth is hot and moist, and too good to quit  
> You can hear Luna breathing heavily not too far away  
> "Take it, sister. Thou art but a toy to my coltfriend!"  
> You redouble your efforts, your cock grinding against her cheek, then her tongue  
> Luna moves to stand above her sister, her marehood dripping onto Celestia's head  
> You remove your hand from Celestia's mane and use it to finger Luna's pussy  
> She groans and leans into your touch, more marecum splattering into Celestia's mane  
> Sunbutt whimpers around your cock, marecum dripping down her forehead and across a closed eyelid  
> Her other eye stares at you pleadingly  
> Luna tosses her head in exultation  
> "Cease thy violations, Anon. Sister dearest isn't worthy of thy seed. Nay, a far more fertile field lies above. Plow, fair Anonymous, and plant thy seed!"  
> You pull out of Celestia's mouth, and you bring Luna's rear down in its place  
> You thrust into Luna's winking marehood, groaning at the glorious sensation  
> Then you feel a warm tongue licking at your balls, gathering what nectar courses from Luna's flower  
> Luna grins at you over her shoulder  
> "Is not sister," hah, "a good attendant?" hah, "Such a greedy whore."  
> Luna's heavy breathing is a bit more of a turn on than her weird sister issues, but you aren't complaining  
> You slap Luna's ass  
"Such a whore."  
> Luna clenches around you, then her pussy resumes its rhythmic milking   
> "Y-yes. Consort? Do that again."  
> You slap her ass as you bury your dick deep within her  
> Luna groans, shivering with pleasure  
> She gasps, "Again!"   
> You are both pretty close  
> You thrust in and out a few more times, building up momentum, then you hilt inside her throbbing, winking pussy  
> At the same time, you strike her rear with as much force as you can muster  
> Her marehood clenches hard as her legs buckle  
> You collapse together on top of Celestia, your cock firing again and again into the torrent of Luna's orgasm  
> Celestia lies docile beneath your twitching bodies, semen and marecum pooling between her shoulders

> You wake up, only to find that Luna had mounted you in your sleep  
> You thought Celestia's mouth was too good earlier, and now you know why  
> Luna stirs a little from where she had collapsed on your chest  
"Hey."  
> She smiles sleepily  
> "Greetings."  
"Well, Rarity will be happy."  
> Luna wakes up a little more  
> "Pray, tell me the reason."  
"You raped my sleeping body. Now you have to marry me."  
> Luna's eyes widen  
> "Thou knowest of the custom?"  
> You reach down an squeeze her ass  
"Yup. Now you're stuck with me."  
> She wiggles a little  
> "More aptly, I am stuck upon thee. Fortunate, therefore, that I would rather be nowhere else."  
"Forsooth?"  
> She giggles  
> "Forsooth."


End file.
